comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade of the Immortal
Blade of the Immortal is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Blade of the Immortal #129: Badger Hole pt. 2: 12 Sep 2007 Current Issue :Blade of the Immortal #130: Badger Hole pt. 3: 10 Oct 2007 Next Issue :Blade of the Immortal #131: Badger Hole pt. 4: 14 Nov 2007 Status Final monthly issue is #131, after which the title transitions to trade-only. Characters Main Characters *'Manji (卍)' - WikiPedia Allies *'Rin Asano (浅野 凛)' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Blade of the Immortal #130: Badger Hole pt. 3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Blade of the Immortal #129: Badger Hole pt. 2 Blade of the Immortal #128: Badger Hole pt. 1 Past Storylines Life in Death Issue #127 Barefoot Issues #122-126 The Sparrow Issues #118-121 On the Perfection of Anatomy Issues #112-117 Shortcut Issues #107-111 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 1: Blood of a Thousand' - Collects #1-6. "'To end his eternal suffering, he must slay one thousand enemies!' Manji, a ronin warrior of feudal Japan, has been cursed with immortality. To rid himself of this curse and end his life of misery, he must slay one thousand evil men! His quest begins when a young girl seeks his help in taking revenge on her parents' killers . . . and his quest won't end until the blood of a thousand has spilled!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569712395 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 2: Cry of the Worm' - Collects #7-11. "'The curse of the bloodworm is what keeps Manji alive -- slit his throat or stab him in the heart and those mystical worms will force his body to heal. This immortal curse will not be lifted until Manji has killed one thousand evil men. Manji's female companion, Rin, finds the treasured sword of her destroyed Mutenichi-ryu dojo (school of swordsmanship). The ronin who has it must have been involved in the destruction of the school -- and that means that Manji could be one step closer to ending his curse. If you like ninja action, Hiroaki Samura's Blade of the Immortal will keep you on edge." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569713006 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 3: Dreamsong' - Collects #12-18. "'To end his eternal suffering, he must slay one thousand enemies!' Manji, a ronin warrior of feudal Japan, has been cursed with immortality. To rid himself of this curse and end his life of misery, he must slay one thousand evil men! His quest begins when a young girl seeks his help in taking revenge on her parents' killers . . . and his quest won't end until the blood of a thousand has spilled!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 156971357X *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 4: On Silent Wings' - Collects #19-23. "'Manji, the immortal samurai, is condemned to a life of combat until he slays a thousand evil men. He works as bodyguard for Rin, a young woman who seeks to avenge her father's murder at the hands of the deadly Kagehisa Anotsu. But even with Manji's instruction, will Rin ever be able to stand against such a powerful and ruthless adversary? And in her consuming quest for vengeance, does she risk becoming like him?" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569714126 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 5: On Silent Wings II' - Collects #24-28. "'In her quest across feudal Japan to avenge the murder of her parents, Rin has seen too much death and agony. When she befriends a young boy, she is horrified to discover that his father is one of the band of assassins. Weary of blood, Rin now wishes only an apology from the killer, a mask maker whose only desire is to keep his evil past from his son and who will take up the sword again to protect his secret." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569714444 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 6: Dark Shadows' - Collects #29-34. "'Anotsu Kagehisa has turned his Ittö-ryü into the most famous sword school in Japan, a dojo of outcasts and eccentrics who've slaughtered their way to the top of Japan's world of the blade. But as the old Japanese saying goes, "The nail that sticks up gets hammered down," and now Anotsu must relearn that ancient lesson when he discovers the existence of the Akagi, a mysterious organization formed from the survivors of the many rival sword schools destroyed by the ruthless Ittö-ryü. The Akagi are sworn to vengeance against Anotsu's dojo, but what Anotsu doesn't know is that the Akagi are wooing the immortal samurai, Manji, to join them in their war to exterminate the Ittö-ryü!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 156971469X *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 7: Heart of Darkness' - Collects #35-42. "'It is said that the enemy of my enemy is my friend, but couldn't he just be another enemy? Rin and her bodyguard, the immortal swordsman Manji, need to know the answer when they visit the headquarters of the mysterious Akagi assassins -- led by the beautiful and deadly Hyakurin -- who are out for vengeance against the Itto-Ryu, the rogue sword-school of Anotsu Kagehisa, the man responsible for the murder of Rin's parents. Can Rin and Manji hold to their own course once they've agreed to join forces with the misfit band of killers?" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569715319 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 8: The Gathering' - Collects #43-49. "'The immortal samurai, Manji, and his charge, Rin have lost their best chance to avenge the death of Rin's parents at the hands of Anotsu Kagehisa's renegade sword school, the deadly Itto-ryu. Manji and Rin's alliance with the mysterious Mugai-ryu assassins has failed, and now for Rin to pursue her parents' killer, she must pass through the Shogun's checkpoints that control the roads out of Edo, a task she must perform without Manji, who is one of the most wanted men in all Japan and she is sure to be detected. When Manji discovers Rin has gone, he faces the impossible choice of storming the checkpoint by force or leaving Rin to face Anotsu and his trained killers alone. And when Rin is falsely named as an accomplice in a savage murder, the stakes are raised ever higher as she faces even greater odds to fulfill her blood oath!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569715467 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 9: The Gathering II' - Collects #50-57. "'While the immortal samurai, Manji, has his hands full with a trio of skillful and merciless killers of the renegade Ittö-ryü sword school, Manji's charge, Rin, prepares to make her way through government checkpoints to leave Edo and find Anotsu Kagehisa -- lord of the Ittö-ryü and murderer of her parents -- and fulfill her quest of vengeance. Unjustly wanted for murder, Rin must try to pass in disguise, but the checkpoint officers are no fools, and she will not pass without a thorough interrogation -- and one slip will mean Rin's execution!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569715602 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 10: Secrets' - Collects #58-65. "'Anotsu Kagehisa, murderous leader of the rogue Ittö-ryü, has journeyed to the mountains far from Edo to the romote Shingyötö-ryü dojo under invitation to bring the sword school under his wing. But instead of a warm welcome, Anotsu finds a dojo full of angry young men who don't want to take orders from an upstart, unless he can proves he's tougher than the best of them! That sits just fine with Anotsu, who has dedicated his life to putting the killing back into Japan's formalized sword schools, but Anotsu suspects that something more than proof of his worthiness lies beneath the challenge. Meanwhile, the immortal swordsman, Manji, is recovering from a battle that left him literally cut to pieces. His charge, Rin, is till nowhere to be found, bound for vengeance against Anotsu, but soon his troubles may become a bit more immediate, troubles that even an immortal may not survive!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 156971746X *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 11: Beasts' - Collects #66-72. "'After traveling a long and perilous road together, Rin and her immoral bodyguard, Manji, have become separated, Rin risking life and limb in her pursuit of her family's murderer, the ruthless Anotsu Kagehisa, leader of the outlaw Itto-Ryu sword school. Manji is slowly recovering -- and reassembling -- after being dismembered by Itto-ryu thugs, and has set off to find Rin. Meanwhile, both friends and enemies are also assembling. Manji's ally, the beautiful assassin Hyakurin has put a lot of Itto-ryu swordsmen under the dirt, but the tides are turned when she falls under the hands of a group of Itto-ryu killers who will go to any length -- and spare no agonies -- to get her to talk. Collecting issues #66-72 of the ongoing series." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569717419 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 12: Autumn Frost' - Collects #73-80. "'You'd think that Manji, the immortal swordsman, would have dispatched just about every sinister personality in feudal Japan on his mission to slay a thousand evil men. But instead of thinning out the vicious herd, he's only shaken loose the most vicious and depraved. Now, Manji and his pal Magatsu are on the trail of one of the baddest apples in the barrel, Shira, old enemy of Manji -- and a one-handed enemy, courtesy of the immortal's blade. But while Manji and Magatsu are hunting Shira, the crafty killer has hired a pack of hunters of his own, and if he can't kill Manji, he's hoping for the next best thing: to cut Manji to pieces on a daily basis." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569719918 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 13: Mirror of the Soul' - Collects #81-89. "'Anotsu Kagehisa, master swordsman and leader of the rogue Itto-ryu dojo, has sheathed his blade for the moment to join in marriage with the daughter of a swordmaster whose dojo is to be brought under Onotsus’ dark wing. But for a man of action, the formal traditions of feudal Japan can be just as tense and fraught with hidden agendas as the battlefield. And while Anotsu may indulge in a moment of peace, his enemies are not at rest, among them Rin, who has stalked him for years to take revenge for the murder of her parents. Anotsu had best make sure that if he stops to smell the flowers, he doesn’t end up losing his head!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 159307218X *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 14: Last Blood' - Collects #90-98. - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593073216 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 15: Trickster' - Collects #99-105. "'Kidnapped and bound by three Ittoryu warriors, Rin is unable to warn her bodyguard Manji, the immortal swordsman, that he's heading into a trap. To make matters worse, the Itto-''ryu'' possess a large dose of kessen-satsu, the only poison known to damage Manji's blood and severely cripple his regenerative abilities. And is Mugai-''ryu'' assassin Giichi following Manji in order to help rescue Rin … or will he just stick around long enough to finish off any survivors?" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593074689 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 16: Shortcut' - Collects #106-???. "'As Rin frets over her bodyguard Manji's disappearance, she is surprised by the arrival of two traveling warriors, the feisty, headstrong Döa Yoshino and her huge, brutish companion, Isaku Yasono-ökami. Rin quickly regrets her decision to let this strange couple stay with her, but her detective work takes priority when she returns to the stronghold of Habaki Kagamura to search for Manji. Meanwhile, Kagimura's medical examiners begin to test the seemingly immortal Manji, who is imprisoned, chained, and a very unwilling toy in their merciless hands!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077238 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 17: On the Perfection of Anatomy' - Collects ???-???. "Manji, the immortal swordsman, lies imprisoned in the bakufu stronghold of the mysterious Habaki Kagimura. Seeking to impart the life-extending powers of Manji's kessen-chu bloodworms to other humans, Kagimura orders his medical examiners to discover the secrets of Manji's amazing regenerative abilities. Using a series of convicts as live subjects in an increasingly grisly series of twisted experiments, Burando, Kagimura's lead medical examiner, begins to grow more desperate and sickened with each horrifying failure. And through it all, Manji lives, and regenerates, and bides his time for the moment that he can pay back his tormentors... limb by limb!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077823 *'Blade of the Immortal Volume 18: The Sparrow Net' - "The immortality of the captive Manji is being sorely tested, as the horrifying experiments commanded by Habaki Kagimura in the dungeons below Edo castle continue. One of Kagimura's doctors, Ayame Burando, has already gone half-mad, tormented by the sickening mutilations intended to unlock the secret of passing Manji's amazing regenerative powers to others, and Burando's replacements have upped the ante with their utter incompetence. Meanwhile, Manji's charge, Rin, is desperately trying to find him, but Edo's brutal police are on her trail, and the race is on for Rin to free her immortal bodyguard before she joins him behind bars!" - (forthcoming, February 2008) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Hiroaki Samura (沙村 広明). Publishing History First published in English in 1996. Originally published in Japan as Mugen-no-Jūnin (無限の住人) ( lit. "Inhabitant of Infinity") in 1994. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :Blade of the Immortal #131: Badger Hole pt. 4: 14 Nov 2007 :Blade of the Immortal Vol. 18: The Sparrow Net TP: 06 Feb 2008 News & Features * 18 Oct 2007 - [http://www.icv2.com/articles/home/11490.html Philip Simon on Blade of the Immortal] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Blade of the Immortal Category:Historical Category:Adventure Category:Manga Category:Seinen